Experimental torture
by DarkEmeraldOasis
Summary: After being taken out of his home, Ponyboy is moved around to many others. Only the homes he is placed in aren’t exactly the most normal, and the things that happen there aren’t either.
1. chapter 1

It was Saturday morning and Darry was just about to start making breakfast when he realized what day it was. So he quickly ran upstairs and woke his little brothers up to get dressed.

"You two need to hurry and get up. The social worker's coming today." He said before he left the room to get ready himself.

The instant Ponyboy and Sodapop heard social worker they shot out of bed and began grooming themselves. They put on nice clothes, nice shoes, and combed their hair with no grease in it.

About 20 minutes after they were all done they heard a knock on the door. So they quickly walked into the living room and Darry opened the door.

"Hello Darrel." She said as he opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Sair. Please come in." Darry told her.

That was when the checkup started. Ms. Sair went through the whole house and checked every room as well as questioned each of the three boys.

She was about to leave when all of a sudden her eyes caught a dark mark near Ponyboy's arm.

"What is that?" She asked alarmed.

When they didn't answer immediately she grabbed him and pulled his sleeve up.

"Have you been hitting him?" She asked Darry.

"No ma'am. I'm not sure what that's from." Darry said honestly.

"I got knocked into the lockers at school. It was an accident." Pony quickly told her.

"Well that doesn't make it seem like your very safe to me." Ms. Sair said.

"It's nothing really." Soda spoke up.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. It makes me feel obligated to put him in a foster home." She spat out.

They then all got into a long argument and by the end of it Ms. Sair's decision was final.

"I'm coming back tomorrow to get you. Upon arrival you will be told where you're gonna be fostered." She said to Ponyboy.

"When can we take this to court?" Darry asked.

"The court room is pretty busy right now but I'm sure you can schedule a custody hearing in about two months." She said.

"Two months!" Soda exclaimed.

She just nodded as she walked out of the house and back to her car to leave.

Later on that day when Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally showed up they were pretty confused as to why the house was so quiet. They were even more confused when they heard crying.

That was when Darry came into the livingroom and told them what happend and what the social worker said.

That instantly put all of them out of their good moods. Dally had begun cussing up a storm as Two-bit just sat on the couch, for once at a loss for words. Steve didn't really know how to react. Johnny had silent tears falling down his face though.

After everything was said Soda and Pony came downstairs once Pony was done packing and sat up on the couch. They then cuddled up to each other, not wanting to let go at the moment knowing that After tomorrow they wouldn't see each other for two months.

So that was how the rest of the night was with the whole gang. They all slept over, wanting to be there to see Pony before he had to leave and go to whatever foster home the state put him in. They could wait the two months out though. They had no choice. At least they were going to be given a custody hearing. It could have been much worse.

Little did they all know how much worse it was going to get for the youngest in the gang.


	2. Inhuman

It was now the day after. The gang had woken up feeling super energetic but once they were reminded of what was to happen that afternoon it felt like the energy was sucked out of them.

The whole atmosphere in the house was depressing. None of the guys could bring themselves to smile. They could only focus on how Ponyboy was going to leave and go to a foster home in only a few hours.

At around 4:20 they heard a knock on the door. So Darry got up and opened it while Ponyboy went up to get his suitcase.

Ms. Sair Just strode in with a smile on her face like she wasn't about to fuck their life's up, even if it was hopefully only 2 months.

"So where am I being fostered?" Ponyboy asked as he came down the stairs and into the living room.

"In Canada." Ms. Sair said.

"Canada!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes and it's an over nine hour flight so we best get going."

So they all said their goodbyes to Ponyboy and watched as he left with the social worker.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on the next morning Ponyboy woke up as the plane landed.

"Alright we have arrived in Canada. Please make your way off the plane and into the building safely to collect your things. Have a nice day." The flight attendant said over the speaker.

So Ponyboy made his way into the building and collected his suitcase. He then met up with the woman who was their waiting for him. She was another social worker.

"So I'm guessing your Ponyboy." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Jaren." She said as she guided him to her car.

The ride was silent. A few hours later though they arrived at the house and it was quite noisy.

Ponyboy quickly got his stuff out of the back seat and followed Ms. Jaren up the steps.

Once they got to the door they were greeted by a man who couldn't be much older than 20.

"Well you must be Ponyboy." He said. "I'm Ruben, your new foster guardian."

He then lead Ponyboy through the house and into the living room where seven other kids were.

"This is Hazel, kai, Fawn, Jackson, Violet, Bernie, and Naya." Ruben said as he gestured to each one.

Hazel was a red head with a small patch of freckles over her nose and green eyes.

Kai was a tall guy with tan skin, black hair and blue eyes.

Fawn was a brunette with brown eyes and dark freckles over her nose.

Jackson was around Ponyboy's height with floppy blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Violet had brown/midnight blue hair that shined and bright blue eyes to match.

Bernie was short with messy light brown hair and brown eyes.

Naya was Auburn haired like Ponyboy and she had dark blue eyes.

He had to admit, they were all pretty attractive. He just hoped that they wouldn't have any problems with him.

After the social worker left Ruben told Ponyboy he would show him around.

After the tour was over Ruben gave him a drink from the kitchen, telling him it was cherry soda while the rest of the kids ate dinner. Ponyboy just said he wasn't hungry though.

"This soda tastes weird." He told Ruben.

"Let me see it." Ruben said.

As he examined the drink he realized exactly what it was that he just gave this kid.

"Fuck." He said

"What?" Ponyboy asked as the other seven kids looked up.

"I just gave you a blood sample and that I got from a friend."

That made everyone's eyes go wide.

"I just drank blood?"

"Well at least there was nothing wrong with it. I hope." Ruben said.

"What if there was something wrong with it though?" Ponyboy asked.

"We'll figure things out then." Ruben said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day when they were all supposed to go to school is when the blood started taking effect on him.

Ponyboy was confused by what the sharp jab to his lip was so he went over to the mirror in the upstairs bathroom only to see that his irises glowed silver and that he had fangs.

"What did that blood do to me?" Ponyboy asked Ruben as he ran down the stairs with inhuman speed.

Ruben was quite shocked by what he saw so he called his friend and asked him where he got that blood from.

His friend said that he got it from his little brother who claimed he was a vampire. That was why he sent it to Ruben, to get it tested so he could prove to his little brother that he was wrong.

After Ruben told him about what he was seeing at that moment though his friend immediately began to believe that what his little brother said was true.

Ruben just decided that he would have to deal with it. If his new foster child was a vampire then their was nothing he could do. After all, his brothers were trying to get back custody so he might not have to deal with it for too long. He could just get blood from the blood bank he volenteered at every week.

So dealing with the fact that he would now have to take care of a vampire he just got the kids ready for school.

"Now before I send you and the rest of them off to school let me get one thing straight that I forgot to tell you last night. While living in this house you will obey my rules and if you step out of line, disobey me, or do something I don't like, you will be punished. Understand?" Ruben asked.

Ponyboy just nodded as he concealed his fangs and blinked his eyes back to thier natural green/gray color.

The two then went out to the garage where the rest of the kids were. Ruben got into his truck while his eight foster children piled into Kai's. The two vehicles then drove off, Ruben heading to the farming grounds and Kai, Hazel, Jackson, Fawn, Bernie, Violet, Naya, and Ponyboy heading to school.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Ponyboy’s first punishment

The school day had gone by really fast. Ponyboy always has either Violet or Fawn in his class.

The teachers were pretty ridiculous. They didn't even hand out much work. They just talked about their love lives and how much they weren't paid enough to be there. The whole conversations distracted the students.

There was his one teacher though. Her name was

Ms.Swanell. She chose favorites. When him and Fawn asked for help she told them that they needed to do it on their own. When a girl in a green dress and high heels asked for help though she went over and practically did the paper for her.

So Ponyboy and Fawn just didn't do it. There was no point when the teacher wasn't going to actually go over the information with them. So they spent their time talking. The situation of Ponyboy being turned into a vampire even came up, but they just figured that them along with all the other foster kids would learn about the situation as time went on.

After Ms.Swanell's class was over Ponyboy went to 8th period, which was English. The teacher for this class wasn't as bad Ms.Swanell, but he was still pretty horrid.

He gave everyone a test on material that according to the other students he hadn't even taught. His name was Mr.Garrison. He was super strict to. One kid asked to go to the nurse because he was feeling sick. Mr.Garrison however said no, snatched his test, tore it in half, and gave him a detention slip.

At least now Ponyboy knew not to speak in his class now. He didn't want to get a detention as well.

So he just went through his test, which he knew none of the answers on, and turned it in. He then just put his head down on his desk and listened to the heartbeats of all the other students while waiting for the bell to ring.

Once school was over and all of the foster kids were outside Bernie told him that they would have to walk home. Apparently Kai and Jackson get out after fourth period since they're seniors and have all of their credits.

It took them almost two hours to get home. Naya said it would have took less than that if it hadn't of been so hot and muggy outside. Winter was going to start in a week though so there was nothing to worry about.

Once Bernie, Naya, Fawn, Violet, Hazel, and Ponyboy were all inside they set their bags down and went into the kitchen. Naya then picked up a note from Ruben. It was a list a chores they were supposed to do around the house.

So they split it up between all of them. Bernie did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Naya cleaned the livingroom and dusted. Fawn cleaned the downstairs and upstairs bathrooms. Violet checked on and fed the animals outside. Hazel cleaned the dining room, and Ponyboy cleaned the windows as well as watered the plants.

When they were all done they checked things over and went back upstairs to Naya's room.

"So is that an everyday thing?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah and if Ruben's not pleased with something then the one who did that specific chore pays the consequences." Hazel said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pony asked.

"You'll find out at some point. When one of us does something wrong." Bernie said.

After that little conversation they began to just talk about the events of the day. The spoke of the ridiculous teachers, the disgusting school lunch, what they saw on their way home, and just anything that they could think of.

"Hey you know what I just realized." Violet said.

"What?" They all asked.

"It's truth or dare night." She said.

They then all got excited.

"What's truth or dare night?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well every night when Ruben's asleep we go out into either the pastures or forests and play some sort of game or tell scary stories or something. We didn't do it last night since it was your first night here." Naya said.

"So around what time do y'all usually do this?" He asked.

"Around midnight." Violet said.

After discussing the details and then just talking a bit more about some random thoughts they had they all heard both Ruben truck pull up.

So they waited until he called them down their and then they all walked down into the kitchen were he was and sat at the table.

"So did you all do your chores?" He asked them.

They just all nodded.

"Let's see if you did them correctly then." He said as he examined all of what they did.

His little examination was going good so far until he looked at a window at the corner of the house.

"Who cleaned the windows?" He said looking up like he was annoyed and about to lose his temper.

"I did." Ponyboy said.

"Why is this one still dirty then?" He asked.

"I guess I just didn't see that there was a window there." Pony said.

Just as Pony looked down at his shoes the most unexpected thing happened. Ruben lifted his head up and punched him straight in the eye.

"Your first actuall day here and you manage to screw up." He said as Ponyboy's eye instantly healed.

"Oh I forgot that your a vampire now. I guess that means I'll just have to find another way to punish you." Ruben said more to himself than to him.

Just as Ruben was thinking of a suitable punishment Bernie accidentally cut himself on an old nail that was behind the black curtains as he was stretching his arms out.

The smell was a slap in the face to Ponyboy. His fangs snapped out and his irises glowed a shiny white/silver just as his stomach growled. It was then that Ponyboy really acknowledged the fact that he had been starving all day.

Ruben's head then snapped up. "That's it. I'll refuse to feed you." He said with a smile on his face.

"For how long?" Ponyboy asked.

"As long as I say so. Now get up to your room and get ready for bed." Ruben ordered.

So Ponyboy just obeyed and walked up. Once he got to bed he set an alarm for midnight so that he could sneak off with the other kids to play truth or dare. He preferred to at least enjoy himself a little while he was in foster care. Maybe tomorrow he could even write a letter to Darry, Soda, and the rest of the gang.

So he just fell asleep at 10:00PM waiting for his alarm to wake him up in two hours.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Chapter four or five will be telling about the gangs time dealing with things. I will always post a chapter each day, and if I miss a day I will make it up with 2 chapters the next day.**


	4. Energy drainage

Ponyboy was just about to start screaming from a nightmare when thankfully his alarm went off for the midnight truth or dare game.

Just as he was getting up Violet and Hazel walked into his room.

"Ready?" Violet asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Ponyboy said.

The three then went outside where Naya, Bernie, and Fawn were. Once they were all out they made there way to the forest where the kids usually went. They quickly lit a fire and sat down on the logs.

They spent about 2 hours playing truth or dare and telling scary stories. Then they realized that Ruben usually got up at this time to give Bernie his medicine for his bipolar situation. So they made their way back and quickly settled back into bed as they fell asleep.

The next morning Ponyboy woke up with a waves a hunger rolling through him. He hadn't fed since becoming a vampire. He was just a fledgling at the moment. He needed to feed. Realizing that he could hear heartbeats throughout the house as well as smell a sweet substance that could only be known as blood he covered his head with his pillow and forced himself to go back to sleep.

He wasn't given a chance to rest long. Kai and Jackson had shown up while was sleeping. Since Ruden wasn't there they tickled him awake. Like Darry and Soda would have done, Pony thought sadly.

They clearly wouldn't leave him alone until he got up so he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs with his inhuman speed.

When he saw everyone in the livingroom he got confused. They were looking at him with looks of shock on their faces. So he went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that his short blond hair was now it's original color and had grown out to his shoulders over night.

Although it was a little freaky he liked it. He had been trying to grow out his hair again as well as change the color but it took to long for it all to change. Now he didn't have to worry about that.

It was raining and Ruben had apparently gone over a friends house as well as taken Kai's keys away. So they were all stuck at the house with nothing to do.

Ponyboy was thankful for this. His new cravings were slowing him down. He had never really experienced starvation and now he truly felt bad for the ones who have. It took all your energy. He just wanted to go back to bed but he figured that the others wouldn't exactly have that.

He went into the livingroom, layed back into the large brown chair, and watched old cartoons with everyone else. He couldn't keep that up for long though because he eventually dozed off.

 **I apologize for not posting sooner. I have been going through other stories as well as details and planning ahead for soon to start ones. This time the next chapter really will be up soon. I'm trying to work out a writing schedule or routine of some sort. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Kitchen Mishaps

Ponyboy woke up later to a delicious smell flooding his senses. So he opened his eyes and was met with Violet's bleeding wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he gazed at his foster sister.

"I cut myself while I was reaching up in the cabinet to get the hot cocoa mix." She said.

"You just seemed so drowsy that we thought you could finally use some blood." Jackson added.

"I can't take from any of you."

"Yes you can. We insist, and it won't be like your taking too much." Naya replied.

After exchanged some knowing stares Ponyboy latched himself onto Violet's arm and used his sharp fangs to drain a pint from her veins.

"Are you good now?" Bernie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you Violet?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm good. My full strength will come back." She said.

They then all proceeded to drink hot cocoa and watch cartoons.

By the time night came around Ruben still hadn't shown up and the kids were quite happy about that.

They were all tired and didn't fell like putting up with their abusive guardian.

Once they fell asleep he showed up though.

"Get the hell up you lazy brats." He yelled.

"Is there something wrong Ruben?" Hazel asked.

"Where on earth is that horrid leach?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naya.

"The new kid you idiots!" Ruben snapped.

"I'm right here. Did I do something wrong?" Ponyboy replied.

"What's with the mess in the kitchen?" Ruben grabbed him by the back of the head.

"What mess?" Pony asked.

"Oh don't you _what mess_ me!" Ruben then dragged him into the kitchen.

The cabinet was slightly hanging and there was cocoa powder in on a corner of the counter.

"What makes you think I did this?" He asked.

"Because your new and don't know the consequences of inconvenience like the rest of them do." Ruben said.

"So what now?"

"Now you're going to clean this mess up and if this kitchen isn't in top shape by the time I come back in here you will be brutally punished! Do you understand?"

"Yes Ruben." Ponyboy answered fearfully.

"Good now get to cleaning."

As the hours went by Ponyboy scrubbed every inch of that kitchen. Once Ruben came in to check it he was of course not pleased though. He found a slight layer of dust on the kitchen table.

"I thought I said top shape. If I were the one cleaning this kitchen then there would be no dust bunnies."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it." Ponyboy said.

"No you've done enough. It's time you pay for your wrongdoings." Ruben said as he grabbed Ponyboy and dragged him down to the basement.

Once they were down there Ruben chained him up and took a studded belt to his back and torso. By the time he was done Ponyboy was crying and hissing with his fangs out.

"This is were you will spend the weekend. No blood, no contact, and no sleep, since you can't seem to listen." Ruben said as he put on a small radio that blasted unsteady music.

Soon enough he would regret that descision.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
